Beneath the Cherry Blossom Tree
by Nezumii
Summary: This reunion was not what Sasuke thought it would be. Mentions of slash. OMC. Utter crap.


_Set to either 'Malchik Gay' by Tatu or 'Beneath the Cherry Blossom Tree' by Lee Yee_

**-----**

**Sitting alone on a cliff overlooking the scenic village of Konoha the Village Hidden in the Leaves the young chestnut haired man sighed. It had been a long, lonely day. The rest of squad seven had gone off on an A ranked mission days ago and had yet to return. Though his team was incredibly powerful, he couldn't help but worry.**

**A sudden wind picked up and ruffled the smooth fabric of his spring green kimono. He could feel a familiar presence behind him. The green eyed youth stood without a sound and turned around, face set in a look of cold indifference. In front of him stood Sasuke Uchiha barely twenty yards away. He was the man Jamie has dreaded to see since that faithful day three years ago when Sasuke left the village in search of Orochimaru.**

**Sasuke's pale flesh shone in the soft sunlight and his eyes glittered with happiness. He took a confident step forward, but stopped when Jamie dropped his head and gazed only at the gently swaying grass.**

**"We can go. You and me. Back to Orochimaru." Sasuke's voice was hopeful. "He says he'll gladly welcome you into the Sound." He was met with stony silence.**

**Obsidian orbs grew wide and a pale hand began to toy with the purple rope around the Uchiha's waist. "What's wrong, Jamie? Did you.. have a bad day?" His smile was desperate. No movement came from the green clad teen.**

**Sasuke swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "Quit kidding around, Jamie!" He tried to sound confident, but his voice broke on the last word. "You know... Shortly after I recieved this mark you told me that if I ever made a big mistake, you would meet me with silence a-and you would leave me for good. That couldn't be right." He held out his right hand and hesitantly began to walk towards his fellow shinobi whose eyes never left the ground. "M-my brother is believed to be dead, so there is nothing holding us back anymore!"**

**The pale hand rested on the teens shoulder. "Please! Say something... Thi-this must be a joke... Right?" Sasuke's normally silky voice was riddled with shaking desperation. His other hand cradled the leaf ninjas jaw. His grip unconsciously tightened on Jamie's shoulder and the missing-nin's heart began to beat franticly. No movement.**

**"Talk to me! Please! I-i did this for you! For us! I went with Orochimaru to get stronger; to be able to protect you!" His eyes began to mist, his smile faded and his lips quaked.**

**Still nothing.**

**"Damnit! Why won't you talk to me?!" His entire body shaking, he fell to his knees and the tears began to fall. "My love, please! I love you so much! Say something! Anything..." Sasuke's hands grabbed onto the other mans sleeves and he buried his face in Jamie's stomach. "Tell me what an idiot I am! Tell me how much I deserve to die! Tell me how much you hate me!" Jamie's heart was racing, his body trembled with the want of holding his love, his eyes misted over and his chest heaved with barely concealed cries.**

**"PLEASE!!!" Sasuke wailed, but was met with only silence. His crying could probably be heard by the two ANBU members who were patrolling nearby.**

**Jamie clunched his fists and eyes shut just as another sudden gust of wind hit. When he opened them, his former love was gone. He stared into the distance with blank eyes and sank to his knees. Shaking hands rose to a now tear stained face. The chuunin began to wail in earnest as the Uchiha just had as the ANBU arrived.**

**The bird mask wearing male turned to his female partner. She shrugged and walked forward. Kneeling next to the crying boy, she asked, "Hey kid. What happened?"**

**Flinging himself onto her, Jamie began to cry into her chest. The kitsune-masked kunoichi wrapped her arms around his small frame and let him cry.**

**-----**

_Yes, yes, yes. I KNOW that the story moves much to quickly and Sasuke is out of character, but I couldn't care less. I just write what comes into my mind and spew that garbage onto FFnet for your enjoyment/hatred._

_Also, I'm not going to give you a backstory. ;] Use your imagination._


End file.
